Detalles
by Sauri
Summary: 30 themes. Una vida como la suya traía un montón de detalles los cuales les definían a ellos mismos y su entorno.


**N/A: ¡**Huolap! ¿Sabéis qué? Me he vuelto loca descubriendo cómo catalogar a este tipo de fics. Pues no eran ni One-shot, ni drabble, ni viñetas y recordaba haberme leído un montón de estos pero nunca me quedaba con el nombre. Al fin después de una búsqueda, encontré el nombre: themes. Lo que sea, aún no estoy segura si está bien la cosa ._. A lo que iba, la cosa es que he disfrutado mucho haciéndolos, inclusive tuve ayuda de una amiga que aunque no tiene idea de la serie más allá de lo básico, me dio ideas para un par, y estoy contenta de haberlo conseguido.

En fin, sí, hoy he venido para dar la lata y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! ;D

**Disclaimer: **00# Reborn por la eternidad será de Amano.

Detalles

01# Opción

Tsuna aprendió rápido que en el mundo de la mafia nunca había una buena opción, sólo existía la opción menos dolorosa.

02# Saber

Quizás el motivo por el que Yamamoto no entendiera que nada de aquellos escalofriantes sucesos resultaba ser un juego, era para no tener que saber más de lo estrictamente debido.

03# Luz

Mukuro ansiaba más que nada ver la luz del sol con sus propios ojos y no a través de una simple ilusión, por muy real y tentador que aparentase.

04# Volver

Él era la nube solitaria, sin ataduras a ningún sitio, pero incluso alguien como Hibari necesita un lugar a donde pudiera volver.

06# No

Con el paso del tiempo, Tsuna agradeció más y más que Gokudera aprendiera a decir no a sus propuestas.

07# Colaborar

Las luchas entre Mukuro e Hibari eran inevitables, pero si se encontraban en peligro no dudarían en colaborar pasa poder intentar asesinarse de nuevo.

08# Furia

Lambo nunca más rompería el bate favorito de Yamamoto, sólo para no encontrarse bajo aquellos aterradores ojos llenos de furia.

09# Irónico

A Ryohei siempre le resulto irónico que el Cielo brillara más que el Sol, aunque personalmente, no le desagradase.

10# Ganador

Para seguir adelante en el mundo de la mafia únicamente existía un camino posible: el del ganador.

11# Arte

Gokudera era un prodigio en toda materia, excepto en una: las artes plásticas. Seguramente por qué dejo de ejercitar su habilidad con las manos en el piano, para sustituirlo en dominar el arte de las armas en batalla.

12# Doble

Fue todo un descubrimiento saber que al quitarle las gafas a Shoichi, aflorará otra personalidad en él al más puro estilo anime. Una doble personalidad que ni en las peores pesadillas hubieran podido imaginar.

13# Sueños

El sueño de una vida normal, una familia y trabajo normal, el deseo de alejarse de cualquier peligro quedaron en eso: en sueños.

14# Afro

No lo supieron hasta que Lambo cumplió los diez años que dentro de su voluptuoso pelo se encontraban más cosa de lo imaginable. Entre ellos un pájaro muerto, una comida venenosa de Bianchi y una foto de su familia.

15# Niños

Timoteo entendió demasiado tarde que legaba un peso insoportable en los hombros de unos simples niños.

16# Pluma

Si no querías verte con una dinamita en la boca, era mejor no despertar a Gokudera haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma. Comprobado por la experiencia personal de Ryoehi.

17# Igual

Mukuro descubrió el cambio físico sufrido por Chrome al ser golpeada con la Bazoka de los Diez años y contento, también vio que en su personalidad seguía prácticamente igual de introvertida y amable.

18# Cicatriz

La pequeña marca que llevaba Yamamato en la barbilla era un recordatorio dado por su padre, y significaba que nunca debía bajar la guardia.

19# Tapones

Tsuna siempre se aseguró de tener un par de tapones para los oídos cerca cuando Ryohei iba a entregar su informe.

20# Caramelos

En cierto momento de su vida, a Lambo le pareció curioso como el sabor dulce de un caramelo contrastaba perfectamente con el agrio de una vida en la mafia.

21# Bosque

"Plantad un árbol por cada miembro asesinado de la familia." Ésa fue la sugerencia de Talbot para no olvidar a las personas que le rodeaban. La propuesta pronto se convirtió en un bosque entero.

22# Lista

Reborn tenía un propósito claro si conseguía librarse de la maldición de los Arcobaleno, y era vengarse de todos aquellos en su lista, estúpidas personas que se atrevieron de llamarlo bebé de forma despectiva.

23# Explosión

Nadie se atrevía acercarse a la habitación de Spanner cuando se escuchaban varias explosiones, pues en ella podían encontrarse con un Gola Mosca fuera de control.

24# Origen

Tsuna nunca preguntó sobre el origen de Leon, supuso que era fruto de un raro experimento. Aunque al final ni el mismo Reborn sabía la procedencia de su mascota.

25# Ajo

Hubo varias conclusiones cuando se descubrió la alergia de Hibari hacía los ajos. Una de las más simples era de que él resultaba ser un vampiro.

26# Permanecer

Aunque la vida de Chrome estuviera llena de idas y vueltas, los Vongola siempre permanecerían a su lado.

27# Beso

Tsuna siempre creyó que aquel beso en la mano por parte de los subordinado hacía su Jefe no era más que una muestra de la diferencia de posición entre ellos, en vez de de un acto de respeto.

28# Mentir

Ellos nunca supieron mentir bien, pero aún así, Kyoko y Haru, prefirieron creer en ellas hasta que los chicos estuvieran listos para dejar de hacerlo.

29# Humo

Gokudera utilizaba las dinamitas como armas por varios motivos, el mayor de ellos era que el humo creado al utilizarlas ocultaría la muerte de sus enemigos.

30# Amistad

En aquella aterradora experiencia en el futuro, Tsuna, averiguó varias cosas que le marcaron de poder vida, la mayoría negativas. Sin embargo, una de ellas era saber que seguiría teniendo aquellos amigos que tanto apreciaba a su alrededor por siempre.


End file.
